ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Party of Five
| last_aired = | num_seasons = 6 | num_episodes = 142 | list_episodes = List of Party of Five episodes | related = Time of Your Life }} Party of Five is an American television teen and family drama created by Christopher Keyser and Amy Lippman that originally aired on Fox for six seasons from September 12, 1994, to May 3, 2000. The series featured an ensemble cast led by Scott Wolf as Bailey, Matthew Fox as Charlie, Neve Campbell as Julia, and Lacey Chabert as Claudia Salinger, who with their baby brother Owen (played by several actors) constitute five siblings whom the series follows after the loss of their parents in a car accident. Notable co-stars included Scott Grimes, Paula Devicq, Michael Goorjian, Jeremy London, and Jennifer Love Hewitt. While categorized as a series aimed at teenagers and young adults, Party of Five explored several mature themes, including substance and domestic abuse, cancer, and the long-term effects of parental loss. Despite receiving positive reviews from television critics after its debut, including TV Guide naming it "The Best Show You're Not Watching" in 1995, the series suffered from low ratings during its first and second seasons, during which speculation arose that it would soon be cancelled. However, in 1996, Party of Five won the Golden Globe Award for Best Television Series – Drama, after which ratings and popularity grew for the majority of the remainder of the series. A spin-off starring Hewitt debuted on the network in 1999, Time of Your Life, which was cancelled after one season. Synopsis The show, set in San Francisco, centered on the five Salinger siblings (the "party of five" of the show's title), who become orphans after their parents are killed in a car accident caused by a drunk driver. The family is composed of 24-year-old Charlie (Matthew Fox), the eldest, a womanizing, immature manual laborer who struggles with the responsibility of being the new head of the family; 16-year-old Bailey (Scott Wolf), the once-rebellious teen turned responsible caretaker—and later-turned-substance abuser; 15-year-old Julia (Neve Campbell), a sensitive teen; 11-year-old Claudia (Lacey Chabert), a precocious child prodigy; and baby Owen, age one. The siblings take over the running of their family's restaurant, Salinger's. Charlie initially serves as bartender and manager, and later Bailey takes over. The struggles the Salingers face over the years include Charlie's battle with cancer in Season 4, Bailey's battle with alcoholism in Season 3, Julia's dealing with domestic violence in a relationship in Season 5, and the long-term effects of parental loss. As the series progressed, romantic relationships became plot points and new cast members joined the show, including Jennifer Love Hewitt as Bailey's girlfriend Sarah, Jeremy London as Julia's bad-boy boyfriend and later husband Griffin, and Paula Devicq as Owen's nanny Kirsten, who developed an on-again-off-again relationship with Charlie throughout the series. Cast and characters Main * Scott Wolf as Bailey Salinger (ages 16–22); the second-born sibling who is forced to grow up fast and deal with life after his parents' deaths. * Matthew Fox as Charlie Salinger (ages 24–30); the eldest sibling who struggles to live his own life in the reluctant role of legal guardian to his brothers and sisters. Immature and insecure, he dropped out of college his senior year to "find himself" and was planning to re-enroll when his parents' deaths made him his siblings' legal guardian. * Neve Campbell as Julia Salinger (ages 15–21); a highly intelligent, emotionally sensitive teen who struggles to adjust to being an orphan and having more family responsibilities. * Lacey Chabert as Claudia Salinger (ages 11–17); a gifted violinist struggling to build a life for herself and also deal with being an orphan. * The role of the youngest, Owen Salinger; (ages 1-7) was recast three times as the character grew. He was played by Alexander and Zachary Ahnert in the pilot episode, Brandon and Taylor Porter as an infant, Andrew and Stephen Cavarno as a preschooler, and Jacob Smith until the end of the show. * Paula Devicq as Kirsten Bennett Salinger; a graduate student who is hired as Owen Salinger's nanny and becomes romantically involved with Charlie off-and-on during the series. * Scott Grimes as Will McCorkle (seasons 1–2, 6, recurring otherwise); Bailey's best friend from high school. * Michael Goorjian as Justin Thompson (season 2, recurring otherwise); Julia's friend, and later boyfriend, during the series. * Jennifer Love Hewitt as Sarah Reeves Merrin (seasons 2–6); Bailey's sensitive, off-and-on girlfriend from high school who also struggles to "find herself". * Alexondra Lee as Callie Martel (season 3); Bailey's roommate during his first year at college. * Jeremy London as Griffin Chase Holbrook (seasons 4–6, recurring seasons 2–3); moody and troubled teenager with whom Julia becomes involved. Older brother of Jill Holbrook. The character was originally portrayed by James Marsden in one first-season episode. * Jennifer Aspen as Daphne Jablonsky (season 6, recurring seasons 4–5); a part-time "erotic dancer" who becomes involved with Charlie and later has his baby. Recurring The following lists all actors who appeared in five or more episodes during the run of the show. Production Fox Entertainment Group chairman Sandy Grushow commissioned the show as a possible replacement for Beverly Hills, 90210, which was then in its fourth season. Grushow stated that "I wanted a show that would possess many of the same values that '90210' had in the beginning. A show about teenagers and for teenagers. I pitched the notion of a group of kids who lost their parents in a tragic accident and therefore were forced to raise themselves." When Christopher Keyser and Amy Lippman came on board to create the show, they disliked the more lighthearted premise the network had come up with, essentially of a bunch of teens without parents left to go wild, which Keyser called a "Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead kind of thing." They decided to take the show in a more dramatic direction, where the characters have to deal with the serious repercussions of being orphaned and growing up. Jerry O'Connell was initially offered the role of Bailey, but he chose to sign with the series Sliders instead. Scott Wolf auditioned and was cast the very same day, the first of the actors to be cast. Neve Campbell, who was still living in Canada at the time, auditioned for Party of Five while she was in Los Angeles interviewing with different agencies to find a manager. She auditioned along with her then-roommate Tara Strong, and ended up winning the role of Julia and moving to LA for the show. The show was produced by Columbia Pictures Television (CPT) and High Productions. CPT would later be folded into Columbia TriStar Domestic Television, which soon afterward became Sony Pictures Television. In March 2009, Sony began streaming the third season of the show on Crackle. Nielsen ratings Episodes Home releases On April 27, 1999, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment released the season 2 episode "The Wedding", the season 3 episode "Intervention", and the season 4 episode "Richer, Poorer, Sickness, and Health" on VHS. Sony Pictures Home Entertainment released all six seasons of Party of Five on DVD in Region 1 between 2004 and 2013. In August 2013, it was announced that Mill Creek Entertainment had acquired the rights to various television series from the Sony Pictures library including Party of Five. They subsequently re-released season 1 on DVD on June 24, 2014 followed by season 2 on January 6, 2015. On January 5, 2016, Mill Creek released a complete series set featuring all six seasons of the series, available together for the first time. In January 2016, it was announced that Hulu had acquired the rights to every episode of the series. ♦ - Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release. Awards and nominations *1995: Casting Society of America Artios Award for Best Casting for TV, Pilot (Nominated) *1995: Humanitas Prize for 60 Minute Category - Christopher Keyser and Amy Lippman (Won) *1995: Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a Drama Series - Young Actress - Lacey Chabert (Nominated) *1996: Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Sound Editing for a Series For episode "The Wedding" (Nominated) *1996: Golden Globe for Best Television Series - Drama (Won) *1996: GLAAD Media Award for Outstanding Television Series (Nominated) *1996: Humanitas Prize for 60 Minute Category - Christopher Keyser and Amy Lippman For episode "Before And After" (Nominated) *1996: Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a Drama Series - Young Actress - Lacey Chabert (Nominated) *1996: Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a Drama Series - Young Actress - Lacey Chabert (Nominated) *1997: Golden Globe for Best Television Series - Drama (Nominated) *1997: YoungStar Award for Best Performance by a Young Actress in a Drama TV Series - Lacey Chabert (Won) *1997: YoungStar Award for Best Performance by a Young Actress in a Drama TV Series - Jennifer Love Hewitt (Nominated) *1997: Writers Guild of America - WGA Award (TV) Episodic Drama - Mark B. Perry For Party of Five: Falsies (Nominated) *1997: Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a Drama Series - Young Actress - Lacey Chabert (Nominated) *1998: Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a Drama Series - Young Actress - Lacey Chabert (Nominated) *1998: Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a TV Drama Series - Guest Starring Young Actress - Allison Bertolino (Nominated) *1998: YoungStar Award for Best Performance by a Young Actress in a Drama TV Series - Lacey Chabert (Won) *1998: YoungStar Award for Best Performance by a Young Actor in a Drama TV Series - Andrew Cavarno and Steven Cavarno (Nominated) *1998: YoungStar Award for Best Performance by a Young Actor in a Drama TV Series - Ross Malinger (Nominated) *1999: YoungStar Award for Best Young Actress/Performance in a Drama TV Series - Lacey Chabert (Nominated) *1999: Teen Choice Award for TV - Choice Actor - Scott Wolf (Nominated) *1999: Teen Choice Award for TV - Choice Actress - Neve Campbell (Nominated) *1999: Teen Choice Award for TV - Choice Actress - Jennifer Love Hewitt (Nominated) *1999: Teen Choice Award for TV - Choice Drama (Nominated) *1999: Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a TV Drama or Comedy Series - Leading Young Actress - Lacey Chabert (Won) *1999: Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a TV Movie/Pilot/Mini-Series or Series - Young Actor Age Ten or Under - Jacob Smith (Nominated) *2000: Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a TV Drama Series - Guest Starring Young Actress - Ashley Edner (Nominated) *2000: YoungStar Award for Best Young Actress/Performance in a Drama TV Series - Lacey Chabert (Nominated) *2000: ALMA Award for Emerging Actor in a Drama Series - Wilson Cruz (Won) *2000: GLAAD Media Award for Outstanding TV Individual Episode For episode "I'll Show You Mine" (Nominated) *2000: Kids' Choice Awards, Blimp Award for Favorite Television Actress - Jennifer Love Hewitt (Nominated) Reboot In January 2018, Freeform ordered a pilot for a reboot of Party of Five, and the new version will feature the Buendias siblings who must take care of themselves after their parents are deported back to Mexico. Keyser and Lippman will executive produce the series with Michal Zebede and Rodrigo García also involved. Footnotes References *John J. O'Connor. "Trying to Make a House a Home". The New York Times. October 17, 1994. p. C16. *Brenda Scott Royce. Party of Five: The Unofficial Companion. Los Angeles: Renaissance Books, 1998. . . External links * * Category:1990s American teen drama television series Category:1994 American television series debuts Category:2000 American television series endings Category:2000s American teen drama television series Category:Best Drama Series Golden Globe winners Category:English-language television programs Category:Fox network shows Category:Serial drama television series Category:Television series about families Category:Television series about orphans Category:Television series by Sony Pictures Television Category:Television shows set in San Francisco